Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle door structure.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2015-027829 discloses a vehicle door structure that includes a door outer panel that is made of metal, and a door inner panel that is made of resin and that is joined by hemming to the peripheral edge portion of the door outer panel. In this vehicle door structure, joining members that are made of metal are provided at connected portions, that are connected to the vehicle main body, of the door inner panel. Due to the above structure, an attempt is made to ensure the supporting rigidity of the door with respect to the vehicle main body.
However, in the above-described related art, there is room for improvement with regard to load that is inputted to the door inner panel, made of resin, at the time of a collision of the vehicle or the like.